My Padawan!
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: Oneshot. Ahsoka finds Anakin and Plo Koon arguing over something involving a certain Padawan. Crackfic.


**Update: This is an edited version, I had gone back and read through this, found a few mistakes I had to correct. Hopefully this didn't change anything important!**

**This idea has stuck around for a while, about Plo Koon wishing that Ahsoka was his Padawan. I could see this happening in a random Clone Wars episode, more than likely when Ahsoka is on a mission. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars :(**

* * *

Ahsoka was deep in meditation when the shout came from the Council Chamber through the Force. She jolted up, trying to make out any words. It had come through the Force, but she couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying.

"Never!"

There it was again, and this time it was understandable. Ahsoka stood up, grabbed her lightsaber and hurriedly left the room. The halls were noisy that day, filled with eager Padawans and Younglings following their Masters to the lessons. Ahsoka had to duck around them, constantly apologizing in her rush to get to the Council Chamber. She could still hear the shouts through the Force, they were urgent, and lightsaber clashes rang in the background.

"You'll never get her! She wouldn't go with you anyway!"

"We'll see about that! Besides, you've formed an attachment, and they'll take her from you!"

_Who is this 'her' they're talking about?_ Ahsoka wondered, navigating through the busy halls. Thankfully, the shouting was easier to make out now, and that no one else could hear it.

Ahsoka arrived at the Council Chambers, and slowly opened the doors. Anakin stood on top of a chair, lightsaber ignited and held out in a defensive position. Plo Koon was standing in the center of the room, his lightsaber was also ignited and pointed at Anakin. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Anakin yelled, flipping off the chair and clashing blades with Plo Koon.

"You've formed an attachment to her, Anakin! It's against the rules!" Anakin struck one last time, then vaulted backward, landing on top of a chair again. Specifically, Mace Windu's chair.

"She's _my_ Padawan! I'll make sure the council never lets her go on missions with you again!" Anakin bellowed, then apparently felt Ahsoka's presence. He lowered his lightsaber, glancing at her hiding spot behind the door, then slipped, smearing dirt on the chair.

"Masters?" Ahsoka stepped out from behind the doors, a confused expression on her face. Anakin looked sheepish as he deactivated his lightsaber, sticking it on his belt. Plo Koon did the same, then sat down on his chair. "What were you guys doing?!" Ahsoka shouted, gesturing at the now trashed Council Chamber. Some of the chairs had tipped over, some were covered in dirt, one had been thrown against a window, but didn't break the glass.

"Practicing?" Anakin guessed, staring down at his Padawan.

"Right." Ahsoka gave him a look, one that made Anakin squirm.

"Just practicing with Master Plo, that's all." He gave a nervous chuckle, fingering his lightsaber hilt.

"Anakin did need a bit of brushing up on his skills." Plo Koon took his lightsaber hilt and began observing it.

"Okay, then." Ahsoka took a step backward, and stepped on a broken training droid. "Master Windu is not going to be happy." She muttered, lifting her foot and shaking off the bits of droid, then leaving the room. She heard the familiar noise of lightsabers being ignited, and immediately ran back, seeing the two Jedi standing around looking innocent. "Never mind." She murmured, hurrying away. Once Ahsoka was outside of the Council Chamber, the lightsabers ignited again, and Anakin shouted "Just 'cause _you_ found Ahsoka, it doesn't mean she should be _your_ Padawan!"

"So that's what it's all about, huh?" Ahsoka said, leaning in the doorway and scaring the Jedi. "You guys are arguing over _me_?"

"No!" they both shouted, acting innocent again. Ahsoka shook her head, leaving for good this time.

That evening, Ahsoka heard the best yell yet, but it didn't come through the Force. Mace Windu was probably in the Council Chamber at this very moment, and woke up half the Temple with his scream of "My chair! Anakin, what happened to my chair!"

* * *

**Reviews are nice, but no flames. Thanks!**


End file.
